All The Time In The World
by Calico64
Summary: When Ginny and Draco bump into each other in the hall, everything begins to change, some violence and fluff


**DISSCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! it is an amazing book series written by the one and only J.K. Rowilng, so i do not own this**

Ginny Weasley raced through the halls of Hogwarts breathlessly she couldn't believe what just happened. She blushed fiercely and turned a corner stopping to catch her breath deep in thought. _"I can't believe Harry Potter the boy who lived asked me to be his girlfriend in the dining hall in front of everyone. I had a crush on him last year but now I'm not so sure. I really don't want to hurt his feelings but I don't want to ruin our friendship."_ She thought to herself as she heard footsteps coming down the hall behind her. She began to run again but didn't look where she was going and ran into the one person she wanted to see the least. Draco Malfoy. "Bloody hell Weasley look where you're going" He snapped at her. She stepped to the side but he grabbed her arm and said, "do you hear me mudblood lover. Watch where you're going" "sure Malfoy get out of my way" she replied hastily and scampered off in the other direction. He did not want to admit it to herself but she was blushing, harder then before, the second when he had grabbed her arm it had almost felt like… no she couldn't be doing this this couldn't be happening not now not ever not Draco.

Ugh. Stupid Weaslette. Those red headed monsters always getting in my way. Besides, he had things to do and places to be. He was to ask Pansy to the Yule Ball. He raced up the stairs and down the hall to the Slytherin common room, but he heard a giggle and decided to investigate. He tiptoed down a hall to find Pansy, HIS Pansy, kissing some… Crabbe. That bumbling idiot had found his way to her and now, well now he had nothing to do. "Alarte Ascendare" he murmured, blasing Pansy up into the air. Much better. Again he turned for the door, but heard another noise, crying. He turned around and walked down another hall, his cloak trailing behind him. He peered into the room where the crying was coming from and saw Weaslette, the ugly ginger female from the Burrow. He quickly turned to leave, but she caught him peeking. "Draco?" She stood up and wiped her eyes, trying to make herself more presentable. "No need for that Weasly, your already ugly as is." He spat. "What did I do!" She asked. "I understand if you have problems with my brothers, but what did I ever do to you." She demanded to know, flustered, the blush growing on her cheeks. "Look at you, look at your clothes, look at your hair, your dirty and disgusting its simple." He glared at her as he spoke. "Do you Malfoy's only care about how rich someone is, and what blood they are, you don't look at people with an open mind! You're telling ME to look at myself? You look at yourself, and you see a handsome man with sweeping white blond hair and grey eyes, you don't see deeper." She pleaded with her eyes for him to understand. "What are you babbling about Weasly? Look deeper?" He was confused. "Your cruel and vile, harsh and mean, you have to look at your personality! I may be ugly, BUT AT LEAST I'M NICE!" She growled, pushing him out of the way leaving him stunned, before he raced up to the common room to look in a mirror.

"_Stupid Malfoy!" _Ginny cursed under her breath. It was night time and she was in the Astronomy tower, where she usually went to think. _"I can't believe i ever liked that monster. I mean, he's still wickedly __hansom, but he's awful."_ Her mind had been spinning all day, and she wanted to tell harry she was sorry for rejecting him, but he had been ignoring her. She heard the tower door creek open and whipped her head around. Draco. Typical. "Ah, We- Wea- Ginny, you're the exact person i wanted to see." He said, staring at her intensely. "_He just called me by my first name, what does this mean? Is he coming around, i don't know, but I better keep my guard up in case he's planning something."_ She thought. "What do you want M-m- Draco." She mocked his stuttering, and he turned away so she would not see the blush on his cheeks. "I was thinking about what you said, about looking deeper." He told her, turning back and stepping farther into the room. "And i realized, I am a horrible person, but I'm in Slytherin, thats why I am who I am, and I have to be evil because thats what Slytherins are." He sighed. "No, see thats the problem! Everyone thinks that you have to be what your house is, but i want to be brave, and smart, and honest, and ambitious! I don't want to be categorized." Ginny said. She looked back out the window at the glowing moon. "Don't you understand that?" She asked quietly. "Yes, yes i do, but thats not how it works here. If your a Slytherin, your evil, case closed." He rolled his eyes. Ginny nodded, she had felt so misunderstood before, but now she was sharing her feelings with the person who had been her least favorite person in Hogwarts just an hour ago. "And everyone hates me just because of my house." She heard him mumble. "I don't hate you! I mean, i DID, but that was like, an hour ago, things change." She smiled, and she saw him smile back, not a fake smile, but a real genuine smile. He looked at her and said, "Ginny, what would you do if someone asked you to the Yule Ball?" he asked. "Well, it depends on who it is." She looked at him.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" He asked.

"I would love to." she replied and still smiling they left the tower together.

(I am not finished, i just might not update in a bit because of homework and such!)


End file.
